No silêncio de um olhar
by Yasashiino Yume
Summary: Fora apenas uma viagem de trem, que tornouse a plena realidade diante seus olhos...[Sesshoumaru & Rin] Oneshot, para Jenny Ci.


**Notas da autora:**

_Oi gente! Já é o terceiro fic que escrevo deste anime, e fiquei feliz com o resultado. Não tenho muitas coisas para dizer a respeito dele por aqui, falarei mais no fim dele, ok? Desejo uma ótima leitura a todos!_

Obs: Os personagens de Inuyasha não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores deles e aos leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria sim e ninguém tasca! ¬¬'

**Pra escutar enquanto ler: Ouça uma música lentinha. Sugiro: "Everything" da Alanis Morissete. A letra não tem nada a ver, mas, a melodia é ótima pra escutar.**

Recadinho pra presenteada:

**Oi, minha linda! Eu sei que seu aniversário já passou, e eu peço mil e uma desculpas pelo atraso, mas, tive problemas com o meu braço, e não consegui mandar no dia. Esta é a minha mais humilde demonstração do quanto eu te amo, e te admiro! Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa! E vive, habita em meu coração!**

() - Opinião da autora.

"" - Falas dos personagens.

'' - Pensamentos dos personagens.

_Para: Jenny Ci._

**¤ No silêncio de um olhar... ¤**

Por: Rafinha Himura Li (Kaoru Ying Fa).

Aquele tinha sido um dia deveras desgastante na faculdade, tinha visto muitos dos trabalhos recém-feitos pela sua turma, e desanimada percebeu que ficara com umas das partes mais difíceis. Ela suspirou e ali na estação, sentou-se em um dos bancos, repousando a mochila ao seu lado.

A noite avançava e enquanto ela ouvia do alto falante que logo o trem chegaria... Não via a hora que descansaria em sua cama bem macia. Amava a faculdade, mas, isso não significava que cansava de vez em quando. Aproximou sua mão da mochila um pouco pesada aquele dia, e a abriu pegando um dos cadernos de anotações. Sorriu levemente ao ver o que tinha escrito em um daqueles momentos inspiradores do dia... Palavras tolamente escritas por uma _garota_ que não deixava de ser sonhadora e romântica.

Tão distraída, não percebeu a aproximação rápida do trem, que tinha acabado de estacionar. Não podia mais perder tempo... Fechou a mochila á caminho do mesmo com o caderno em uma das mãos mal segurado, e á passos rápidos aos poucos não alcançava o veículo. Suspirou aliviada por ter conseguido, mas, não fez o mesmo quando notou que o trem estava sem uma cadeira vazia.

- _Eu tenho mesmo sorte..._ - pensou consigo mesma, enquanto tentava ajeitar o caderno na mochila com o trem em movimento.

No entanto a _manobra_ de arrumar as coisas não estava dando muito certo, agradeceu aos céus por um homem ter descido na outra estação e sem mais delongas, sentou-se. Mais calma, conseguiu arrumar tudo em seu lugar, e bem escondido na mochila encontrou seu companheiro inseparável na viagem para casa. O segurou entre os dedos, e o trouxe para fora.

- _Agora sim, me distrairei..._ - sorriu tranquilamente, apertando o _play_ do diskman e aumentando o volume do mesmo. A viagem ia demorar um pouco...

E foi nessa _paz _momentânea enquanto a faixa um tocava que começou a observar as pessoas ao seu redor.

**Naquela noite eu repousava entre os céus,**

**Naquela noite eu imaginava um mundo de luzes cintilantes.**

**Naquela noite o destino parecia ter uma vida a mais...**

**Naquela noite eu estava confusa.**

Do lado esquerdo um pouco mais afastado de onde estava sentada, observou duas crianças de uniformes escolares conversando entre si mesmas, parecendo muito distraídas com o que falavam. E não soube o motivo, mas, naquele momento em que as fitava de longe com a música tocando em seus ouvidos, parecia haver uma mágica que envolvia todas as pessoas ao redor de si.

Piscou os olhos, e voltou-se para a sua mochila... Coisas de sua mente imaginativa.

**Naquele momento eu me recusava a ver,**

**Naquele momento eu tinha meus olhos ainda sombreados.**

**Naquele momento eu ainda estava confusa...**

**Naquele momento, uma mágica aconteceu.**

Mais uma estação, e o refrão começava a chegar, deixando que a música tomasse força e sem que percebesse se arrepiou um pouco. Mas, logo isso deixou de tomar sua atenção ao notar um homem adentrando na estação.

Ele parecia ser muito seguro em seus passos...

E um lugar estava vago ao seu lado...

A respiração prendeu-se um pouco em seus pulmões, enquanto observava ele tomando sua direção. Não precisou esperar muito para que ele ali ao seu lado se sentasse. Mordeu os lábios, insegura.

Era só um homem comum...

Nada demais, não é?

**Era você que estava ali,**

**Todos os meus sonhos...**

**Toda a minha vida...**

**E sou em seus braços.**

**Você sabe, eu sei.**

- _É só você não olhá-lo muito, Rin..._ - brigava consigo mesma.

O trem voltou a andar, e ela tentou obedecer a razão que sua mente impunha, começou a fitar um casal um pouco mais perto de onde estava. Eles pareciam bem felizes juntos, conversando animadamente. Em alguns momentos, trocavam sorrisos cúmplices. Mesmo que não quisesse, seus orbes guiaram-se para o homem sério ao seu lado.

- _Droga... _- se recriminou.

Agradeceu aos deuses por ele não ter percebido. Da próxima vez poderia não ter tanta sorte. Mas, ás vezes, a imaginação consegue mais forte que qualquer outra coisa.

Logo o seu modo sonhador entrava em ação...

**Naquele dia eu estava sozinha,**

**Naquele dia eu era apenas uma pessoa no mundo.**

**Naquele dia eu não tinha absoluta certeza...**

**Naquele dia eu suspirei por você.**

_Ela estava em um campo totalmente repleto de flores por todos os lados, trajava um vestido rosa bebê e o seu sorriso alargava toda vez em que o via. Ele não estava tão distante, e a garota o esperou. Vestido elegantemente, como sempre, ele segurou uma das mãos dela, e ambos caminharam. _

_Os olhares se cruzando, como se fosse a primeira vez..._

Ela balançou a cabeça, dissipando aquelas imagens. Será que estava ficando louca? Só podia ser essa a resposta por imaginar uma coisa dessas com um homem que tinha acabado de ver. E ele ainda continuava ao seu lado, sério. Do mesmo modo em que estava antes.

Suspirou...

Tinha que parar de sonhar acordada.

**Naquele segundo, era ele segurando em suas mãos,**

**Naquele segundo, eu sabia que estava em seus braços.**

**Naquele segundo minha vida era seguir a sua...**

**Naquele segundo percebi que te amava.**

Sabia que precisava acabar com essas ilusões sem nexo de sua cabeça, mas, parecia que nada queria colaborar.

- _É só não pensar mais nele..._ - tentou se auto-ajudar.

Fechou os olhos e se concentrou na música...

_Dessa vez estava num lugar diferente... Pelo que parecia, era uma festa familiar. E novamente lá estava ela, com ele do seu lado. Ambos estavam conversando tranquilamente, em um lugar mais isolado dos outros._

_O rosto dela enrusbecia levemente, enquanto o rapaz tirava uma mecha de seu cabelo dos seus olhos castanhos. A jovem olhava para baixo, envergonhada pela iniciativa dele. Ele não pareceu se importar, pois, levantou o rosto dela, e o encarou por alguns segundos._

_Olhos nos olhos..._

_Enfeitiçados..._

_Submissos um ao outro._

_Logo os lábios cederam por impulso o desejo um do outro de demonstrarem o que sentiam..._

Ela abriu os olhos assustada com o que tinha passado pela sua cabeça, e de tão pasma, deixou o caderno cair de suas mãos.

- Algum problema? - o homem de terno preto com uma pasta em mãos, fruto da imaginação da garota, enfim se pronunciou.

- Er... Não... - engoliu seco. - Eu só estava distraída. - pegou o caderninho de anotações dos dedos dele, e sentiu calafrios pelo corpo. - Obrigada!

- Tenha mais cuidado da próxima vez... - e voltou a sua atenção para outra coisa.

- _Com certeza, terei..._ - murmurou para si mesma.

- Disse alguma coisa? - ele levantou a sombrancelha para observá-la.

- Não! - ela gesticulou com ambas as mãos. - Não disse nada!

Ele nada fez, apenas virou seu rosto para o lado em silêncio.

**Era você que estava ali,**

**Todos os meus sonhos...**

**Toda a minha vida...**

**E sou em seus braços.**

**Você sabe, eu sei.**

Agora estava se passando por maluca na frente dele... Não podia ficar pior, não é mesmo?

Mais uma estação tinha chegado... Nunca uma ida para casa tinha durado tanto. Não que isso a estivesse incomodando tão profundamente, mas, do jeito que ele a fitou, isso não parecia ser o mesmo com ele.

Se ajeitou da maneira que pôde depois do papelão que cometeu. Apartir de agora, não faria mais nada comprometedor. Apenas ficaria como uma estátua.

Tratou de observar mais uma vez as pessoas dentro do vagão, e dessa vez, seus orbes ganharam a atenção de mais um casal de alianças... Sorriu... Eles deviam ser muito felizes...

_A noite já tinha chegado, e os dois estavam desfrutando daquele momento maravilhoso numa sacada. O lugar era bem alto, pois, ela podia observar não muito longe, as luzes da cidade piscando._

_A brisa fria bateu em suas costas, e ela se encolheu um pouco com isso. Um reflexo que logo foi notado por seu acompanhante, que a abraçou pelas costas lentamente, fazendo com que a jovem perdesse o fôlego no mesmo momento. Ele sempre conseguia surpreendê-la._

_- Acho que não devemos esperar mais, minha Rin... - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido._

_- Não entendo... - ela estava rubra. - O que está querendo dizer com isso, Sesshy?_

_- Feche os olhos... - e assim, ela fez em pensar duas vezes._

_Não demorou para que a mesma sentisse algo estranho em seu dedo, e abriu os olhos automáticamente._

_- Não pedi para que os abrisse ainda, Rin. - ele começou, mas, não teve tempo para 'reclamar', pois, a jovem a agarrou pelo pescoço, emocionada._

_- Isso é mesmo o que eu estou pensando? - os olhos dela estavam embargados._

_- Se o que você pensa, é que te pedi em casamento, creio que sim._

_- Ah! - o sorriso dela se alargou em proporções extremas. - Eu te amo tanto, Sesshy... - ele a tomou em seus braços, e selou o compromisso com um beijo carinhoso._

Ela novamente piscou os olhos, e quase uma lágrima escapou de suas íris castanhas. Dessa vez, uma estação tinha passado e ela nem ao menos se deu conta. Isso estava indo longe demais...

Nunca tinha 'sonhado' tanto com alguém completamente desconhecido.

**Era meu destino ter te encontrado...**

**Era seu destino ter me ajudado...**

**Era nosso destino definir o amor.**

Observou mais uma vez a entrada e saída de pessoas do trem que continuava seu caminho. Mais um casal chamou sua atenção, e esses, diferentes dos outros, eram acompanhados por crianças.

_Dessa vez ela vestida completamente de branco, era levada pelos braços pelo rapaz até uma casa grande e aconchegante... Logo que entravam na mesma, ela suspirou apaixonadamente._

_- Mal acredito que estamos de verdade juntos... - confessou, o fitando._

_- Apartir de hoje, você será para sempre minha... - pausou. - Rin..._

Segurou a mochila com força nos braços...

_Via-se correndo por entre um campo como o da primeira vez em que estiveram juntos, agora acompanhada de um pequeno ser atrás de si. Este tinha longos cabelos negros e olhos âmbares, como o do pai._

_Estava em completa felicidade..._

_E o rapaz a acompanhava com os orbes sérios, mas, tão tranquilos. Amorosos..._

_Ela sabia..._

_O amor estava ali..._

_E nunca mais ia deixá-lo escapar..._

**Era você que estava ali,**

**Todos os meus sonhos...**

**Toda a minha vida...**

**E sou em seus braços.**

**Você sabe, eu sei.**

A próxima estação seria a sua...

E mesmo que sua mente estivesse aliviada por isso, seu coração se apertava por dentro.

Eram apenas sonhos de menina que nunca iam se concretizar.

De tão distraída que estava, mal teve tempo para se segurar quando o trem deu uma parada muito brusca. O seu corpo caíria por completo no chão, se o tal rapaz misterioso não a segurasse com força nos braços, silenciosamente.

- Você está bem? - depois de alguns segundos, que mais pareceram dias para a jovem, ele se pronunciou novamente.

- Sim... - tentou se ajeitar. - Me desculpe...

- A culpa não foi sua... - e ela notou a cor das íris dele.

- Obrigada de novo... - enrusbeceu por ele a estar fitando profundamente como se a analisasse.

Os olhares se fixaram como se o mundo fosse tomado pelas duas almas que acabavam de se encontrar...

_Numa casa, um casal que passava há muito da meia idade, estava de mãos dadas, enquanto viam um noticiário._

_- A estação de trem da cidadezinha Kyoto, foi tombado como patrimônio histórico hoje á tarde pelo prefeito da cidade._

_- "Este lugar foi cenário de muitas histórias, e acho que nunca deve ser destruído pelo tempo." - disse o atual prefeito._

_O casal se entreolhou momentâneamente, e sorriu._

**E entre meus olhos...**

**Minha vida estava ali...**

**Para sempre com você...**

Ela não conseguiu se conter e um sorriso mesmo que tímido começou a surgir em seus lábios.

Ele continuava a fitá-la enquanto o trem voltava a ter seu curso.

¤ Fim... ¤

Notinhas finais:

**Oi gente! Falando do fic, eu estava atrasada um pouco com ele, por isso ele foi postado sem uma revisão... Só a minha mesmo que não é lá muita coisa. E falando do fic, foi uma idéia que tive quando estava num trem! Isso mesmo! Foi um fato real! Não que eu tenha tido um Sesshoumaru do meu lado para admirar, mas, a ideía veio todinha na hora em que eu escutava uma música da Alanis Morissete chamada: Everything. Por isso que dei a dica no início do fic. Achei muito legal e resolvi escrever... Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Não garanto uma continuação, mas, quem sabe? De repente, vem alguma idéia, ok?**

**Quantas as palavras em negrito no decorrer do fic, é uma poesia que escrevi especialmente para essa estória... Minha lindinha Jenny merece!**

**Espero reviews de vocês! Uma iniciativa sempre ajuda!**

**Beijos para todos, e até a próxima!**

**Ass:** _Kao-chan._


End file.
